My Name Is . . .
by BKJ's Sorceress
Summary: Ummm, I don't want to give away too much so I'll just say this story contains abuse so you've been warned.
1. Default Chapter

Title: My Name Is . . .   
  
Rating: pg13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sentinel, but I do own this character, which I won't name fully yet. Please don't sue or anything, I have little value or possessions. And you wouldn't want the Cat I do have, he'll tell no tales.   
  
Author's note: Well, ummm, this chapter doesn't have any Sentinel characters in it. But the next one will, I promise. So don't flame till you read the second. This is considered AU anyway, so all I can tell you is it's going to get weird. This is supposed to be set about six months after my last story, which is about two years ago. So if you're still game keep reading. Hope you like it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was free, that's all she could think of as the plane took off. And as she drew farther and farther away from that place, the pain began to dull and for the first time in nearly eleven months it was like she was truly awake. No more beatings, no more yelling, no more nights huddled in bed trying to make the right mixture of face paint to suit her skin so she could cover the bruises, no more soaking her fingers in hot water or putting ice-packs on them to reduce the swelling so she could type the next day. She was free from that, free from him, and free from the person she had became in those eleven months. I am not Tara. Yes, that was right. She was free from that name again as well, and she didn't have to hear it again unless she wanted to. I am Rain. Yes, she could possess her nickname again, not have to hide the name they had given her. The name that made her feel so loved and wanted, one of the few they had for her. I am Michelle. Yes, her true name, the name she would always keep because of her mother. I am an Obitan. Yes, she was an Obitan, and she would stay one this time because that was whom she was.  
  
As the seatbelt sign went out, she unbuckled the belt and pulled out her laptop. She ran her fingers over it possessively, lovingly as she looked at the drawing (laminated) and held to the top by pretty stickers. Her picture, the one her baby sister had drawn for her would always be with her. And this, her laptop, the one she had saved months to buy, and had saved even longer to get all the extras and software added to it. It was hers. Yes, she had saved and bought it on her own without anyone's help, the first thing she had bought with the money she had earned from her part-time job. She had bought other things; like the comfortable clothes, pretty cosmetics, the soft nightgowns and lingerie, and even the few pieces of jewelry in her carry on were all bought with the money from the paycheck she had earned.   
  
There was more, she had bought more from that hellhole. The things she had cherished and loved, and had given her comfort when she had so desperately needed it. She had left nothing of herself there, except her love for her sister and mother . . . and the hatred of him, and the letter and box under her sister's pillow. Everything else she had taken, even the photos of her face, she had taken from their frames or books or stored places. All but a few; the two in her mother's and sister's purses, the two on the walls, and the one sitting on her mother's night stand. The one in her father's wallet she had even taken, leaving only the nine-year old family portrait wallet he had left.   
  
They're would be no current photos of her in that house, only the few old ones she had left in her mother and sister's purses. There would be no current photos to give to the police, not without tracking them down, and her friends wouldn't give her parents the photos. Only if the police asked would they give them up. She was glad she had gone ahead and given them two copies each before she left. She was also glad she had said good-bye to her friends, and her teachers. She had made sure her absence was understood and that she would stay discreetly in touch with them.   
  
She also knew that all of them, her friends and teachers alike, would cooperate with the police at the barest minimum and would give her father hell as well. They would make sure to let her baby sister's teachers know to look for signs after she left, to even contact her aunts and uncles to watch if need be. They would in short, keep her father busy and give the police little to go on.   
  
By tomorrow she would be in Virginia, in her beloved mountains, and packing the few other things up there she would need. She would stay one night with her Gran, make sure Whiskers, her cat, was checked out by a vet, and then leave in the morning for her final destination. By then her stuff would be already there and her new Ids would be made. She'd be able to hide, and they would never make her go back.   
  
Checking her watch, she estimated it would be at least three hours before she landed for the stop over. It would last a little over an hour and she could eat then before catching her next flight to home. Right now she needed to plan, to make lists for what she needed to do. Slipping headphones over her ears, and booting up her laptop, she glanced out the window at the clear, star-filled sky and wished on the crescent moon for this not to go wrong. She couldn't lose this dream, for it was fast becoming reality and if she lost it . . . then what was left?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay, first of all I hope you like this chapter. I'm already halfway done with the next chapter, but I need feedback before I posted it on whether you like it or not. Otherwise I'm just going to take it down. So I hope you like it, and please review. 


	2. My Name is . . . 2

Title: My Name Is . . .  
  
Rating: pg13?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sentinel, but I do own my character. Please don't sue or anything, I have little value or possessions. And you wouldn't want the Cat I do have, he'll tell no tales and he'll eat all your jelly- doughnuts.  
  
Author's note: Alright, in this chapter you'll get to see actual Sentinel characters. But I can't promise much more than that. Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter. I accept all comments, good and bad. Either way it means someone took the time to actually read one of my stories. Good reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blair chuckled quietly to himself as Jim growled at his computer again. 'He most be having problems with that old thing again,' he thought evilly as he looked at the brand new computer sitting on his desk. It had taken a lot of begging and a little wheedling to get one of the twenty new computers that had been donated to the station, but he had managed it. So now he had this new computer on his desk and Jim was stuck with the oldest piece of junk in the department.  
  
Of course Jim could have a relatively newer computer if he wanted it, but he wouldn't change it. 'The man is the worse person about change and technology, he can't stand to change things in his life,' Blair thought with an idleness granted to him thanks to his typing skills. His reports were all typed, signed, and ready to be filed; but his partner with his awful typing skills and adverseness to computers was holding them up. Which was annoying because Blair really wanted to go to that new Italian place for lunch, but they had to leave soon or else they wouldn't have time.  
  
It didn't stop him from tormenting his partner and brother though. "Come on Jim, I'm done already. What's taking you so long, Old Betsy giving you trouble? "Blair asked mischievously. Jim's only response to his partner and brother's teasing was a glare as he clenched his jaw and continued to try to finish his reports.  
  
Blair chuckled at his response as he waited on Jim to finish, but stopped when a cold chill raced down his spine. For a moment, his eyes saw not the Bullpen, but a busy airport terminal and then the vision was gone. He shook off the strange feeling, and tried to figure out what it was. But before he could get far in his musings, his partner's whoop of triumph drew him out. Glancing at his partner, he grinned as he watched Jim hit the print button, saved the file and stood. "Ready to go Jim," Blair asked calmly. "Yep, just let me sign this last report Chief and I'll be ready to go," Jim replied as he popped cramped joints as the report printed.  
  
Blair nodded in response, stood and strode over to snag their jackets. Jim smiled at his little brother as he slung the dark rain jacket on, and signed the report before sliding it into the basket. He took the jacket with a smile and pulled it on. "So, I'm betting you want to go to that new Italian place, am I right?" he questioned. "Of course, man. It's supposed to have linguini to kill for," Blair returned as they stepped into the elevator. As the doors began to close he tried to shake off the feeling that something was coming as he half listened to Jim mock growl about how he needed Wonder Burger after this last case. As the door shut, he felt that same vision lurk at the back of his mind and for a second he felt fear and hope mingled together before the sensation disappeared. Shaking it off he turned back to his brother to begin to argue the points of how bad Wonder Burger was and draw himself away from the sense of fear he had.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her first glance of the crowded terminal made her feel vulnerable and unloved as she watched families and friends reunite, but she took a deep breath to calm herself and pull up her resolve. Then the chin her GrandDa had called defiant jutted out and the fire came to her blue eyes. She could almost hear his voice saying, "That a lass, show'em your Amazon side." The familiar phrase of her youth brought back both a sense of warmth and a sense of ache. "I will GrandDa, I will," she whispered to herself as she purposely strode toward the counter she know that would enable her to retrieve her baby.  
  
She learned quickly enough at the counter that it would take a few minutes before they could bring Whisk to her, and the man at the counter suggested she collect her luggage and then come back.  
  
She did so quickly, retrieving a cart to push it on as well as place the trunk on. By the time she had done so though, all her strength and adrenaline had run it's course and the mind-numbing exhaustion she was so used to began to seep back in. She was exhausted, but knew that she had a lot more to do before the day was done. She was quiet as she put her luggage on the cart and started back towards the desk to find out if that brought Whisk there yet. She smiled at the man behind the counter as he informed it would be a few more moments before they brought her beloved companion up, and she gently acquiesced when the gentleman suggested she sit down. She did so, and rested her exhausted body in the chair; letting her mind sort out what to do next.  
  
Her head snapped up though when she heard the commotion, and she frowned as the sound became a distinct barrage of hissing and spitting and a low growl. She located the source of the sound quickly as people darted out of the path of two men gingerly carrying the cat carrier she recognized as the one her Whiskers had been placed in. Leaving the cart, she stepped forward as the men set the carrier on the counter.  
  
"Stand back Miss, he's gone wild," one of the men who had carried the carrier cautioned her. She simply laughed in response, and stepped up to the front of the cage to unlock the door. She began to murmur in a low voice as she opened the door, and at the sound of her voice her pet calmed instantly. Once she had the door open he leapt into her arms meowing and purring at once, seeming to try to convey his feelings of resentment on the plane ride and his happiness of seeing her once more at the same time. She smiled in happiness and cuddled him to her chest as he began to purr louder and stopped meowing indignantly.  
  
The men stood in shock as this girl calmed an animal they had thought had gone mad. She smiled at them as the clerk set down the papers for her to sign to say they had released her cat to her. She smiled as she handed the clerk back his pen and opening a huge bag she placed her cat in and slid a small leash over his head. "Thank ye," she said politely to the two, still shocked, gentleman as she grabbed the cart and began to push it away.  
  
There was a part of her that was scared as she walked through the airport terminal, but there was also a part of her that was soaring free in the freedom she had thought impossible to obtain. She was starting over and would soon be doing as she wanted or doing things as she pleased. She almost paused in step as the thought hit home in her mind, it was like everything had a silver lining now and she could almost do a jig at the feel of it.  
  
She pushed the cart out the doors of the airport, glancing at the darkening sky as she went, and smiled brilliantly for the first true time in months. To anyone else it was a bad sign perhaps, but she was a mountain girl who had been born in the rain before one of the biggest storms in the state. Her name as far as her cousins were concerned was as much Rain as it was Michelle, and the gathering thunderclouds above her head seem to be speaking her name and welcoming her to her new city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Blair felt his heart flutter for some strange reason as they waited to be seated, his eyes for a split-second seeing a darkened sky. Then it was gone once more, leaving him with a feeling of seeing something beautiful through another's eyes fleetingly. He turned as the waitress came to lead them to a table, and shook off the feeling as he followed Jim.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a tall building, that was her first thought as she gazed up at the building looming in front of her. Of course there were a great deal of tall buildings in this city, as she had already seen a great deal of it during the taxi ride. Her bags she had transferred to a storage facility for the day, and all she had with her was Whisk and one other bag.  
  
She smiled at the taxi driver as she paid him and gave him his tip, and he grinned at her light Irish lilt as he had when she first had gotten into the cab. As she stepped onto the sidewalk and the taxi drove away behind her, she smoothed her cloak and pulled up the hood a little more. Between her cloak and the makeup she had her bruises and cuts hidden, but she was still worried as she opened the doors to the station.  
  
She was nervous when she stepped up to the desk and asked if Detective Sandburg was in, but the man simply smiled at her and asked for her to wait a minute as he checked to see if he was at his desk upstairs. She waited quietly, her nerves jittering with a slight fear. When the man turned to her and told her that Detective Sandburg was out to lunch and would be back in a while, she almost panicked. Then the officer asked if she would like to go up and wait at his desk until he returned. She almost fainted in relief when she realized she could wait for him. She answered she would like to do that and he directed her to the elevator and told her to go up to the seventh floor and to Major Crimes division, that his desk was there. She thanked him softly and turned to the elevators to ride up to the seventh floor.  
  
The elevator was a bit crowded and she kept her head bowed in fear until she reached the seventh floor. Getting off with one other man she walked hesitantly behind him as he walked along. His focus was in a file he was carrying and she was too intimidated by his size to ask where the Major Crimes division was. As she followed him he walked straight to a door marked Major Crimes unit and she smiled at her sheer stroke of luck. She hung back a little and entered the room softly, her curiosity resurfacing as she watched men with what she recognized as Detective badges move about the room. There were quite a few desks and she hesitantly moved around the room until she found the desk towards the back of the room labeled Detective Blair Sandburg, and gratefully settled into the chair. Placing her bag in her lap, she smiled as Whiskers' head popped up out of it and he looked around curiously. She petted his head and he settled back into the bag.  
  
As she watched the movements in the room she wondered idly how long before Blair came back, she truly needed to see Wolf. As she waited, she watched intently as two Detectives began to banter back forth a few desks away. She recognized the larger African-American man as the one she had followed in here and she listened with a touch of amusement as he, and who she assumed was his partner, argued over someone named Ellison and "Hairboy" and the last case they had had. As she listened she personally sided with the one named Rafe, she agreed with him as he said Ellison was nuts. From what she had heard they both had to be nuts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blair chuckled at Jim as he ranted about the nerve of their waitress who had accidentally served him too spicy a dish. The poor woman had apologized profusely, but it hadn't stopped Jim from ranting at first her and then him on the way back to the station about him talking him into going there.  
  
Blair couldn't help but smile at Jim's nonstop ranting, but he did understand Jim's fuss over it. So he didn't tease him as they rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. He chuckled again as Jim bolted straight from to the elevator to head straight for the break room for something cold to drink. Still smiling, Blair headed for his desk in the Bullpen, but stopped short at the cloaked figure setting in the chair next to his desk. Walking over he stopped a few feet away and cleared his throat. The bowed head snapped up, but the hood kept her features covered. "May I help you miss?" he asked hesitantly as he stepped a little closer. The young woman rose and pushed her hood back to reveal her face. "Emmy," he whispered in disbelief as he took in the busted lip and bruise on her cheek that was mostly covered by makeup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wolf," she cried out, her emotional dam finally breaking upon seeing her big brother. He opened his arms wide to her as she held back hesitantly, and she dived for his open arms with a fierceness born of love and ache.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blair looked up as Jim walked towards him quietly, obviously trying not to disturb the crying young woman in his arms. Blair looked down at the petite redhead in his arms and then murmured to her softly in a strange language. Her head whipped up at his words, and her wide-eyed gaze fixed on Jim. "Jim," Blair began quietly, "I'd like you to meet my baby sister, and now yours as well, Rain Michelle Obitan."  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author's note: Alright, this chapter turned out to be a little shorter then I intended it to be, but the muses were in a lazy mood after all the exams and such so this is what you get for now. In the next chapter (which shouldn't take me an eternity like this one) you will hopefully, finally find out who the ringleader was in the last story. You'll also hopefully find out why Michelle is in Cascade and what her connection is to the guys? As well as what exactly Blair meant when he said that he wouldn't lose the two brothers he had been given this time like he lost the other. I can't promise I'll get it all in but I'll try, Thanks! 


End file.
